


The eyes that get me everytime

by SmutHorn



Series: Scisaac Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Isaac is 19, M/M, Scott is 16, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His[Isaac] new neighbors have two sons, both with long hair, but that's really the only thing they have in common. The elder is a strong and friendly 23 years old man[Derek]. The younger is a small and quiet 16 years old boy[Scott], whose skin is pale and whose eyes are dark. Their parents are never home(typical Beacon Hills!) Derek joins Isaac's college and him and Scott are great cooks.<br/>Isaac befriends the both of them, but the boy's eyes - his eyes, they never stop being dark, and Isaac may be 19 but he's still too old to be pining after a teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The eyes that get me everytime

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this prompt really gave me the run around....

Isaac lahey was too old to be pinning after a teenager, but he was any way. I pale lithe boy with the darkest eyes he’s ever seen. He was beautiful truly, but it didn’t change the fact that said boy was 16 and the son of his neighbor. It should make more sense for him to like the older brother, tall, tan, strong and definitely of age. 23 to be exact.

 

The pinning had started last year, but he’d known both boys for a while, The older boy, Derek, and himself both attended the same college and since Isaac was living alone and the boys parents were hardly ever home so the three of them had dinner two or three times a week, not including lunches on sundays.

 

Today though when Isaac got there for dinner, only Scott was home. “Where’s Derek?” He asked, confused.

 

“Out.” Scott said.

 

“He said He would be here at school.” Isaac said.

 

“Yeah well, he changed his mind.” Scott said, looking at him. “Sorry I’m not Derek.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Isaac asked, eyes wide.

 

“What does it sound like?” He snapped. “I see the way you look at my brother.”

 

Isaac was even more confused now. He put his hands up. “Okay, take a deep breath and calm down.” He said. “Scott, I don’t.” He sighed. “I don’t like Derek.”

 

“Then why do you always come over here. I know it’s not to just have dinner. You have life of your own. If not derek then why?” He asked.

 

Isaac blushed and looked away. “You’re 16. You shouldn’t be worrying about this.”

 

“I’ll be 17 in a month.”

 

“Still not old enough.” Isaac swallowed.

 

“What the hell does that mean- oh.” He said finally getting it. “It’s not Derek, because its me.” He grinned.

 

Isaac coughed awkwardly. “Maybe I should go…”

 

“No.” Scott said, coming closer. “I asked Derek to go somewhere else.” He said. “The reason he’s not here is because I wanted to be alone with you.” He said.

 

“What?” Isaac asked.

 

“I like you too.” He said, taking his hand.

 

“I like you, but, you’re still underage.” Isaac sighed. “I know you’re not much younger, but-”

 

“Then we’ll wait.” Scott said. “I won’t date anyone else and neither will you.” He smiled. “Not until I’m 18.”

  
Isaac thought about it and smiled. “Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble, first one ever.
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Prompts are open back up!   
> I am taking more than just Scott and Isaac now though.   
> so any boy/boy teen wolf pairing can go, just no ot3's please  
> I found I'm not the best at writing threesomes


End file.
